The present application relates generally to the field of food product packaging. More specifically, the present application relates to a packaging system including a perforation system that forms a multitude of small openings or perforations in a plastic film for use in the packaging of a food product in a wrapping system.
Instead of being processed and packaged by a butcher at a retail location, carcasses are commonly cut at a meat packing location and shipped to the retail location as what is commonly known as case-ready (e.g., store-ready, shelf-ready, etc.) meat. Case-ready meat is shipped in vacuum packages or modified atmosphere packages (e.g., an atmosphere with a specific concentration of gasses such as nitrogen, carbon dioxide, carbon-monoxide, etc.) (MAP) to delay spoilage of the meat such that it can be shipped and have a desired shelf life at the retail location. The portions of meat are generally first individually wrapped in a film and then several wrapped cuts of meat are packaged in an outer vacuum packages or MAP. At the retail location, the outer packaging may be opened and the individually wrapped cuts of meat may then be placed on the shelf for purchase. The lack of oxygen in vacuum packages and some MAP can cause the meat to appear in its “true” color (e.g., dark reddish purple for beef and dark pink for pork). While this does not mean the meat is spoiled, consumers may be less likely to purchase the meat because it is not a more desirable color (e.g., bright red for beef and bright pink for pork), which is often associated with freshness. The film in which the individual portions of meat are wrapped may be perforated and oxygen permeable such that the meat can be exposed to oxygen once the outer packaging is opened and turn to a more desirable color when on the shelf.
Traditionally, a perforated film is provided on a roll at the meat packing location and used to individually wrap the meat. The perforations can make the film more susceptible to damage during the process as it is fed from the roll, resulting in an incorrectly packaged portion of meat or a disruption in the packaging process from having to stop a machine, remove a damaged portion of film, and reset the machine.